Where a heart is, there is love
by Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat
Summary: Girls are send into the abby. they are there to become the best. or that is there something else behind the training. What is the acutaly reson these girls are send there? Want know more read the fic to find out parings DemoxOC
1. Default Chapter

Alley Cat- Hello and welcome to my brand new Fiction! This is my own and this time I do my best to keep that annoying Kitten out of it!!

Fluffy Kitten – Hello!

Alley Cat- Get out! WRITE on in your own story!!!

FK- I can't!

AC- Why not??

FK- because we only have one computer!!! Please Let me help you!!

AC- fine but only because if I said no you would keep on crying all night you Baby!!

FK- Yeah!!! Let's start!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

#bit beast talk#

Where a heart is, there is a love

The beginning

/Normal POV/

BAMMM. The door opened and an old, fierce looking man slammed the door to the large training room. Four Boys were lined up not moving and for the first time in a long time they were afraid. Never had these boys been afraid like this. The old man was mad. He walked up to them, snatched a whip help up by a purple haired man, and whipped all four of the boys until none of them were standing any more. "Next time you fail, you will never see the day afterwards!" yelled the old man in a strong Russian accent, turned and headed for the exit of the rooms. "Boris," he said before he left, "into my office once this pitiful scum has been removed."

/In the office/ 

"I have a new experiment for you. This time I want a better result, Boris. Is that understood? Or else!" said Voltaire angry. "I hope this time I will see the result I hope for."

"Are you sure you want to try this, Sir. I mean, it is against everything that we are ...!" said Boris after he looked at the documents.

"I am sure. It worked before." Interrupted the old man, with determination.

"But last time it was different, Sir. Last time we forced it. This time they have a choice. What if it turns out different then we expect, Sir?" said Boris still unsure if it was such a good idea.

"It won't. It nature. You can't meld with it." Said the old man and left the room, without a word.

#Isn't that exactly what he wants to do?# thought Boris, as he began organising.

AC- I wonder what he is planning, that old sick Rat?

FK- Hey you should know You Fool! Your the author!!

AC- I know what's going on, I was just trying to make the people more interested in the Fiction, you fur ball! Well any way please R&R!


	2. 2

Alley Cat: Hello folks. Nobody reviewed my last chapter!!!!!!! I don't think that is very nice :: begins to sulk::

Ian: you weren't nice to us either, if I may remind you!!!

AC: ohh shut up!

Spencer: looks like some is grumpy.

Brain: ::grunts::

Tala: looks like somebody else is grumpy.

AC: Tala does the Disclaimer.

Tala: Why should I?

AC: Because I said so.

Tala: Like hell I going to do what you tell me to!

AC: Why you little ...

Spencer: Alley Cat Chill. This is Fan fiction. No one should sew you for using Beyblade charters and Idea. This is what you are supposed to do on this site.

AC: All right. You people you heard what ever Spencer. Well let's go on with the fic.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

**Where there is a heart there is love**

**Chaptered 2 **

**Try outs**

**/Normal POV/**

Boris was sitting in his office looking out of the small dusty window, his back facing the door.

"Sir the... am... Bladers you have asked for are here." Said a tall green haired boy.

"Very well. I shall be there in a moment." Said Boris and the boy left the room. Boris stood up and walked in to the entireness hall. There were sitting and standing a over 40 girls, girls in all sizes and shapes, all about the age of 16, all of them have no clue what was planed for those that were chosen, all of them bladers, all of them looking for a team.

(Woman is the worsted thing that can happen to a man. They will make him week. They make him soft, but all they want is power, but being to week to gain it themselves they use man as their tools.) Thought Boris as he watched through his evil eyes the unknowing 'power hungry witches'. We walked towards them.

"Welcome to Bio-volts Abby." He in English said with his strong Russian ascended. All girls went quieted.

"Please follow me to the training room he said." As he turned his back to the females.

"Please take your bags with you." All the girls did what they were told silently. As they entered the training room, he told them to place their bags at the back of the room but to take their blades with them. He let a medical team make a health check on them. Then the girls had to complete a physical test. Most of the girl dropped out during that test. Quiet a few just made it through. Only 2 girls did the training with no problem. All the rest were tiered and swore. Many decided that the training was too intense for them and also dropped out. Only 10 were left. Now a bladeing test. Only 5 were picked to go to the next round.

One was a pretty girl with sparkling blue eyes and silver hair. She was tall and slim and extremely well formed. Her name is Christina. Also know as Chris.

The next was also tall and slim. She had indomitable green eyes. Her blonde hair was framing her thin face. The Blondes name is Josephina, or known to her friends as Jo.

Kate, a medium heighten girl with wild red hair, had magnificence Blue eyes. She was known as Cat or Kay. Much to her dislike she was quieted well build.

Know under friends as Sam, was Samantha. Her Black-waist length hair was usually tied into a tight pony tail. Those green eyes always sparkled with self-discipline. She is well build also but not very tall girl.

Last but not least was a small chubby (not really chubby but also as thin as a stick!!) girl, which looked like she shouldn't bee there. People could tell that she was not very sporty (compared to the others!!) She was also well build, not to much - not to less. Just your average girl. She was called Jessie. Her short brown hair, which were trimmed in silver framed her pretty face and gave her a childish look. Her brown eyes shown with life.

Boris travelled over the girls sitting on a bench. The red, the 2 blonde and the silver haired girls seemed to know each other. The brown hair one sat silent on the bench listing to the other 4 chattering. It was not up to him which girl would have to leave now. Voltaire would decide now. The door opened behind him, and as if on queue Voltaire walked in. "Ahh sir. The girls are sitting on the bench over there, and here are the files." He said in his deep voice in Russian.

"Very well." Said the old man as his eyes ran over the file and then over the girl.

"I want the 4 girls included in the project." He said as he handed Boris the 4 files and threw the last one into the bin.

"I want them to started training the day after tomorrow." He said as he turned and left for the door. But before he left the room he said :

"Those failures of you're shall show them tomorrow the abbey and the town."

"As you wish Sir." Said Boris to the old man that left the room with out taking any notice of the purple haired man. Boris looked at the 4 files. Walked down the stairs to the 5 girls. "4 of you have been selected to become part of an experimental program. We want to see how well females do in an all boys training centre. So there will be only a limited amounted of things that we will not expected you to do! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" he snapped at the 4 still chattering girls who fell silent as they heard his raised voice.

"The 4 remaining are: Kathryn" the red haired girl stood up pick up her bag and stood behind him.

"Samantha!" the black haired girl gave him a dirty look for calling her by her full name, and then followed Kat movement,

"Josephine,", the girl did the same as her friends,

"And Jessica." 4 sets of eyes drilled at the Brown haired as she blinked a few times. She grab her bag hastily and walked to the other girl, who were still staring at "unsporting" girl. She shrugged and stared at the floor. "You will be assistance by one of my students back to the airport Miss." He said to the girl that finished the training completely with out problem (Chris). "The rest of you follow me please to you dormitory. "He said as he walked to the door. /FN: He sure don't wait for people!!!/

Ian: Here is the end of chappi 2.

AC: No shit schlock.

Jessie: People Please R&R OR else is this fiction only getting very slowly update!! Well Hope to see you in the next Chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Girls followed Boris silently as a small Brown haired boy ran up to him. "Sir the Bus with the girls from Test area 666 has just arrived." "What are you talking about boy? Do you need a good beating? YOU DARE LIE AT ME?" Boris yelled at the small boy. The small boy held out a note. Boris snatched the note out of the hand from the shaking boy. He read it and began swearing so badly that a sailor would blush. He stalked off. Jessie blinked twice and sprinted to catch up with the angry man. The other 3 just stood there watched them go.

Boris ended up in front of an oak door. The Guard look at Boris. "Sir Master Voltaire is not expecting any one." "Well tell him that it is urged." Boris barked. "Yes Sir!" The guard said and disappeared behind the door. A few seconds later he appeared. "The Master said that you and the girl may enter Sir." The man said. "What…?" Boris looked at the girl that was standing 2 meters an away. "HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW ME YOU LITTLE WENCH?" he yelled on so loud that Jessie was amazed that his head didn't pop, other wise she stood perfectly still. The door opened again and Voltaire stood on the door way looking furious. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NOISE BORIS?" Voltaire yelled at Boris. "The little witch followed me, Sir!" Boris said trying to keep his voice steady. "Why did you follow Boris Down here?" asked Voltaire Surprising Boris and the guard. "Well sir… well He commanded the other and me to follow him… Then this boy gave him a note… He stalked off and well cause did not command that we should stop to follow, so I continued to do so, Sir." Jessie said first unsure but saw that Voltaire seemed to believe her she gained concedes. "There you have it Boris the girl was only following your orders." Voltaire said as if he was talking to his grand children that were fighting or something similar. Jessie let a sigh off relived. She had thought that she would get thrown out for sure. "Spencer, Bring the young lady into room 5555. Make sure she is comfortable. If she needs any thing fetched for her is that understood? Oh and tell the other that their services are not needed here anymore… We have no use for students that can not follow simple orders." he said as he led Boris into his office. Jessie Blinked. "Ok. This was unexpected." She said some how relieved. "This way." Spencer Snapped. She followed the tall blond and let her eyes over his wounds. "Ohm you should get a Doctor look at those wounds. You don't want those to get infected." She said worried. "What do you care?" He snapped. "Oh I am sorry Mr Sunshine! For YOUR information, just because I was order to be emotionless doesn't mean that during my free time that I follow orders! So IF I want to care THAT you look like shit, I am allowed to do so!" Jessie snapped. Spencer turned around and stared into her dead serious face. "So did you already have some one look at those wounds? Dose this place EVEN have a doctor? If not do you want me to look at those wounds? I am not a doctor or a nurse but I used to help out at a vet, so I know a bit about fixing bandages…." She stopped as she looked into his green eyes and saw confusion. "What?" "You are strange." He stated and walked on. Jessie blinked twice and followed him. "How so?" She asked. "You just are." Spencer said smiling slightly as the girl would keep on asking and he would give her the same answer over and over again, until they met Ian on the way. "Is it a new trend to walk around with wounds?" she said quiet mad. Ian blinked and hid behind Spencer. "What have you never seen a Female close up before?" she asked teasing Ian. "No, he hasn't!" said a voice behind her. She turned around and met Aqua Blue eyes. "What is she doing here!" snapped Tala nodding towards the small girl. "Gee I suppose they breed Little Sun shines here." Jessie said sarcastic. Tala blinked. Then he gave her a death glare. She returned it and so stared a staring contest. Spencer founded it amazing how quickly her eyes change from worried to angry and annoyed and the fact that she lasted Tala's glare that long. Ian was whispered to Spencer: "Spencer can all girls do that?" Spencer shrugged. He wouldn't know. He hadn't had much contact to females either. "Come on. You better get settled in and …." He was starting to get the feeling that if he didn't stop it there would be blood shed. "Shut up Spencer Can't you see that I am having a staring contest?" She snapped as a response.

The staring contest lasted what seemed like 3 eternities. It only stopped because Bryan ran into both of them. "Ouch" Jessie stated as she smacked he hard floor. She glared at Bryan's back – who had not stopped but merely picked up his speed. Jessie was about to yell after him until she saw great blotches of blood trailing him. "Ohm... You might want to check if he still got any blood in him. By the amount that is on the floor I would bee surprised if he had…" Jessie said following the trail back from the direction it came from and then back to be Bryan had run too. Tala began to run after Bryan, swearing badly under his breath. Jessie froze remembering the world championships... She swallowed hard. She could count 2 and 2 together. Jessie lowered her head. She didn't want them to know that she knew that they had been beaten up. Experience had told her that, it could make abused people feel worse. Spencer eyed the girl carefully. She had gone very quieted all of a sudden. He cleared his throat. "Lets get you settle in." He said and walked on. Jessie followed, her eyebrows knitted together, deep in her own thoughts. They walked on in total silence. Only their footsteps made sound and…whips tearing open some poor boys skin? Or were it the screams from the boys? OR the laughter of the guards that enjoyed to see the boys in pain? Jessie shuddered at the thoughts of what those unidentified sounds were. In fact they scared her even more then she had been when she stood in front of Voltaire. Yes that man…he was the scariest thing she had ever come across. Jessie was glade as Spencer kill the not so quieted silence by unlocking a door. "This is your room." He said opening the door wide enough for her to enter. If you need any thing my room is the one on the end of the corridor." Spencer said and turned to go. "Thanks Spencer." Jessie said and gave him a smile. She closed the door behind herself and let out along sigh.


End file.
